True Love Is Ahead Of You
by Liam2
Summary: Post Ep "Chuck Versus The First Date". Sarah POV.


I was inspired by the ever lovely Yvonne Strahovski, who in my opinion, has never looked better than she did in "Chuck versus The First Date". I could watch that woman suck noodles all day.

Anywho, give feedback please.

* * *

Honest to God. That's what the fortune cookie said. "True Love is Ahead of You".

Stupid cookie. As if I wasn't confused enough, some damn cookie had to muck things up even worse.

Not that I wasn't confused long before reading that cookie. _"Chuck, you can have anything you want."_ Seriously, what the hell was that?

The next day he decided to test that theory. He walked into Orange Orange and asked me out. Rationally, I know I'm a complete moron for accepting. It really is unprofessional and dangerous for an operative to date an asset, even a former one. There was just something about the way he carried himself, the fact he actually had the gall to ask me, was just so… sexy. Don't get me wrong, I've long thought Chuck to be sexy. Objectively speaking, of course. The fact he was so brazen, saying that I'd look back and wish I'd accepted his offer, it completely floored me. My agent veneer slipped and I accepted.

I had a good six hours to come to my senses. Instead, I put a ridiculous amount of effort into looking good for our date. Believe me, I know I'm a walking heart attack, but even I thought I ratcheted it up to a new level. And the kicker—I wore my sexiest underwear underneath. Why the hell would I do that unless I planned on him seeing it?

And the way I flirted with him at the restaurant. Drawing out every compliment. To hear him actually have the balls to say the things he'd long wanted to say. That I was smart, cool (something no one had ever called me), and beautiful. To know that he truly meant all those things, that it wasn't just a ploy to get into my panties, I felt a strange warmth in my heart… and other places.

"_Please. I'm fantastic."_

"_Yes. You are."_

Sigh. Moron.

Well, actually, I guess the kicker would be the fact _I didn't pack along my gun_. If that isn't pure idiocy on my part…

And it all began when Beckman and Graham said the Beta Intersect was nearly operational. That Chuck could retire from the life. My heart fluttered. My hormones went into overdrive. Rational thought decided to jump off the nearest cliff. Even before Chuck asked me out, I knew that before I was reassigned, I wanted to ride that boy like a drunken cowgirl on a mechanical bull. I wanted a "grip the headboards, carpet burns on my ass, walk bowl-legged for a week" fuckfest.

Oh, and then he got dropped off a rooftop. It was then that I realized my thoughts about Chuck weren't limited to unwholesome fantasies. That the reason I'd accepted his offer of a date wasn't merely because I wanted to bone him like a Tyson chicken. I'd fallen hard for him. When he went over the ledge, I felt my heart rip out. And in my despair I actually wanted to go hand-to-hand with the incredibly large and powerful man who'd killed him. No one likes a know-it-all fortune cookie.

Then he reemerged, leading a fully armed tactical assault unit. _"You can be honest. I was going for imposing."_ I swear to God, quite possibly the single sexiest thing I've ever heard. The first thing I asked him. _"Do you have it? Please tell me you have it." _Tell me you have it, I thought. That way as soon as you're not the Intersect, I can take you back to my hotel room, rip off your clothes--

"_Of course I have it. It's me."_

Cool, easy confidence. I freely admit. I got a little wet. He'd come a long way from that geeky computer nerd. Evidenced by the fact he immediately asked me to come over for a second date. He said he wanted to cook for me. Afterwards, I decided I wanted to cook for him. And not just a primal fuck session, a release of energies, a satisfaction of urges. Rather an exhibition of how fantastic I think he is.

Then came the splash of cold water. A call from Beckman. She insisted I immediately rush over to tell Chuck the Beta version had been destroyed. That his indentured servitude must continue.

True Love is Ahead of You. Yeah. Right. How far?


End file.
